


Stickball Chat

by obsessed_fangirl_13



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Group chat, Im just having fun, Multi, except andriel and datt, if you know what it is tell me, is datt dan and matt's ship name?, most of the relationships are background/implied, there's no plot really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_fangirl_13/pseuds/obsessed_fangirl_13
Summary: Wymack starts a group chat for the foxes for "business".





	Stickball Chat

_David Wymack added Kevin Day, Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard, Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick, Matt Boyd, Dan Wilds, Renee Walker, and Allison Reynolds to the group chat._

 

David **:** This group chat is for team business only ok?

 

Kevin **:** Of course.

 

Neil **:** yup

 

Andrew: ok

 

Aaron: sure

 

Matt: okie dokie

 

Dan: cool

 

Nicky: uh huh

 

Renee: yes coach

 

Allison: yes

 

David: good

 

David Wymack has left the chat

 

Matt: this is not staying a business chat is it?

 

Nicky: of course not

 

Neil: no way

 

Dan: yeah no

 

Allison: who do you think we are?

 

Renee: no, probably not

 

Andrew: hell no

 

Kevin: Guys,,,,

 

Aaron: kevin, just let them do this

 

Kevin: -_-

 

Nicky: first, these names must change

 

Nicky Hemmick changed their name to twink-ie

 

twink-ie changed neil josten’s name to fine af

 

Kevin: Are we really letting Nicky do this?

 

Twink-ie: yes, shut up

 

Twink-ie changed Kevin Day’s name to Kween

 

Kween: ............

 

Twink-ie changed Aaron Minyard’s name to a-a-ron

 

a-a-ron: this is a horrible idea

 

Twink-ie changed Matt Boyd’s name to Mom

 

Twink-ie changed Dan Wilds’ name to Dad

 

Dad: accurate

 

Mom: yup

 

Twink-ie changed Andrew Minyard’s name to stabby

 

stabby: hmm

 

fine af: cute

 

stabby:.....

 

twink-ie  changed Allison Reynolds’ name to Gucci Princess

 

Gucci Princess: i love this

 

Twink-ie changed Renee Walker’s name to female jesus

 

female jesus: oooh

 

Twink-ie changed the chat name to Stickball

 

Kween: Oh jesus

 

Female jesus: hi

 

Kween: I regret everything

 

Kween: I have accepted my death

 

Gucci princess: kevin don't be so dramatic. girls don't like that

 

Kween: .................

 

Kween: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

 

Gucci princess: im still baffled you managed that

 

Kween: honestly me too

 

Mom: you guys have been dating for what, 3 years now?

 

Mom: any marriage plans ‘,:)

 

Kween: Hey you and Dan been dating for 5 years now, any marriage plans  ‘,:)

 

Dad: actually,,,,,

 

Gucci Princess: HOLY SHIT WAIT

 

Mom: guys we aren't married yet

 

Mom: but,

 

Mom: Dan proposed last week

 

twink-ie: I'M GONNA CRY HOLY FUCK

 

female Jesus: the fact that Dan proposed is beautiful

 

Gucci Princess: soooooooo

 

Gucci Princess: did you say yes Matt??

 

Mom: of course I did

 

twink-ie: SO WHEN'S THE WEDDING WHERE IS IT CAN I BRING ERIK OOOHHH LET ME FILM THE WHOLE THING DAN DO YOU WANT TO GO DRESS SHOPPING????

 

Dad: nicky, chill

 

Dad: I'm not going dress shopping

 

twink-ie: oooh, I get it

 

twink-ie: matt is

 

Mom: I would look stunning in a wedding dress but no

 

Mom: we're thinking just a simple wedding. probably just you guys and our parents

 

Dad: and my stage sisters

 

twink-ie: at least let it be on the beach

 

Mom: maybe....

 

fine af: hey, we're back

 

fine af: oh, congrats guys!!

 

twink-ie: we're? were you and Andrew fucking or something?

 

stabby: no, we went to get ice cream. Jesus Nicky

 

female jesus: I have been summoned

 

Kween: Someone change her name I can't deal with this

 

female jesus: change my name and I'll change your face

 

Kween: You know what your name is great

 

female jesus: andrew, did you get me any ice cream?

 

stabby: it was an ice cream date no one got ice cream but us

 

Kween: You guys are horrible I never want to speak to you again

 

Gucci Princess: ^^^^^

 

stabby: fine by me

 

Gucci Princess: wait, neil don't you have a cold rn?

 

fine af: ...........

 

fine af: it helps my throat

 

Gucci Princess: and kills your sinuses

 

Gucci Princess: have fun without your nose for a week

 

fine af: now you're over exaggerating

 

stabby: I'll buy you more tissues

 

fine af: =^•^=

 

stabby: nevermind

 

fine af: -_-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was somewhat enjoyable! im gonna try to post at least once a week but that might not happen bc im extremely lazy.
> 
> also, if anyone has ideas tell me!! ill see how i can incorporate them into the story


End file.
